1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to data storage and more specifically to storing data records within a log data store that includes a plurality of successive non-disjoint layers inserted across a plurality of different types of data storage devices coupled to a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ever increasing size and complexity of enterprise data processing systems, a need exists for more detailed application performance management. Due to the high data production rates of these large enterprise data processing systems, traditional database technology cannot sustain the required application performance. An alternative may be more lightweight and, thus, more performant key-value data stores. However, these key-value data stores tend to sacrifice read performance in order to obtain a desired write throughput by avoiding random disk access in favor of faster sequential accesses. With the advent of solid-state storage devices the boundary between sequential data accesses and random data accesses is now being blurred.